Bipolar Return to Zero transmitting and receiving codes have been employed for a number of years. These transmitting schemes in many cases normally employ word formats consisting of 4, 8, 12 or 16 bits. One such system, the Companding Analog to Digital Converter employs the following BPRZ 8 bit code: EQU S E.sub.2 E.sub.1 E.sub.0 M.sub.3 M.sub.2 M.sub.1 M.sub.0
wherein S designates the sign .+-., E.sub.n the exponent and M.sub.n the mantissa.